


A divided mind

by Brunette_Cyborg



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Depression, Drug Use, Gen, Serial Killers, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunette_Cyborg/pseuds/Brunette_Cyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan, startled from a dream, wandered the halls of The Creature office. Searching for his savior, scrambling in the draws and cupboards, he is interrupted by a friend. Lashing out on his friend, he goes on a dangerous rampage through the office. He leaves the office in a terrible mess as he run to find his next victim. His friends hurt. His mind divided to innocent or corrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A divided mind

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING: This fan fiction contains use of drugs. The amount of drugs used in this fan fiction are not correct. I had just gone off a guess. This fan fiction mentions depression and I do advise to get help if you have depression. There is violence and coarse language.)

'Kill them…all of them. Kill them now!'

Jordan jumped up from his chair, sweat slid down his forehead. He looked around, getting aware of his surroundings. The loud talking of his co-workers could be heard from another room. Calming down, he stood up and walked to the CreatureTalk stream room. He peeked through the door to see James, Aleks and Dan talking about their child hood with their parents. James heard the door open and turned to look at Jordan.

“What do you want, Jordan?” James said in an annoyed voice.

Jordan said nothing as he left, closing the door.

“What the hell was that?” Dan said, laughing.

“Who the hell knows with Jordan” James replied.

“Anyway, back to my story…” Aleks continued.

Jordan walked down the hall, past the offices. Taking quick looks in each one as he past. Aron sucking on Dum Dums, Dex playing UnderTale, Spencer practicing on his guitar with Chicken Joe watching, Artist Joe drawing sketches on his Tablet. Jordan lifted his hat and he ran a hand through his hair, taking a few deep breaths. His heart racing fast as if dancing to a beat. He turned to look up the long hall way. His eyes quickly switched back and forth at the hall way. Taking a few more deep breaths before calming himself down, he started to walk down the hall again towards the main room. Stepping into the kitchen, he pulled open the cupboards, frantically looking for something. Throwing boxes and containers onto the floor.

Whatever it was, it wasn’t here.

He left the kitchen, leaving it in a mess, as he went to his office. He yanked open the side draws on his desk, searching through the small mess.

There they were.

The white bottle rolled to the front of the draw, rattling as Jordan picked it up. Jordan popped the cap, dropping five large tablets into his hand. He put the lid back on and threw them into the draw as he closed it shut. He picked up a water bottle that was on his desk, throwing the pills into his mouth one at a time, swallowing them with water. Sitting the drink bottle on the table, Jordan looked up as he saw Steph looking at him. She looked a bit worried and confused.

“What were those for, Jordan?” She asked, walking in his office and closing the door behind her.

“They’re nothing Steph.” Jordan insisted, walking over to the window with his back to Steph.

Steph quickly opened the draw and grabbed the bottle, looking at the labels.

“They’re antidepressants Jordan.” Steph said, “You can’t tell me that’s nothing.”

“It’s nothing serious, now put them back and leave. Don’t say anything to anyone, okay?” Jordan said.

“You’re friends have to know about this Jordan. I can’t just leave you taking drugs inappropriately.”

“I take them appropriately.” Jordan turned to face Steph.

“Jordan, you just took five when the label clearly states only two every four to six hours when needed. You’re taking way too much. If you still need them in that amount of time, come to me and ask for them.”

“I need them on me at all times, Steph.” Jordan’s voice got a bit deeper as he got angrier at Steph.

“No, Jordan, These need to be away from you at the moment.”

“I said…I need them!” Jordan yelled as he grabbed and smashed Steph in the wall.

The bottle fell out of her hand as she concentrated on the pain in her back. Jordan pulled Steph away from the wall, turning her around and pushing her body against his as he wrapped his arms around her neck, choking her. Steph struggled to pull Jordan’s arms off as she slowly lost consciousness. Her body went limp as she passed out from the lack of oxygen to her brain. Her limp body fell to the ground as Jordan let his grip loose. His look was plain, he had no remorse for hurting her. He looked at the pill bottle and picked it up, putting it back into the draw.

Jordan opened his door and went out into the hallway. He looked both ways, checking for anyone whom may have witnessed what just happened. No one, perfect. Jordan walked down the hall to Spencer and Chicken Joe’s office.

“Hey, you two. What are you doing?” Jordan asked, turning the corner.

“I’m just playing my guitar with Joe. You wanna hear it?” Spencer said.

“Sure.” Jordan said, closing the door behind him.

Jordan stood next to Joe, his arms crossed. Spencer plucked the stings while changing fingers.

“Hey Spencer. Can I have a go?” Jordan asked.

“Sure, go ahead. Do you know how to play it though?” Spencer said, handing Jordan his guitar.

“I think I can figure it out.” Jordan whispered, looking down at the guitar.

Jordan looked up at Spencer.

“Jordan. Stop looking at me like that. It’s creepy.” Spencer said.

Jordan quickly held the guitar by its neck and hit Spencer with it, knocking him out immediately. Joe jumped up from his chair, staring at Jordan. Jordan stared down at Spencer, then turned to look at Joe whom was shocked.

“Jordan, why did you do that?” Joe said.

Jordan quickly raised the guitar and hit Joe, making him fall to the ground. Joe scrambled to the door on his knees. But Jordan grabbed the back of Joe’s shirt and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around Joe’s neck and chocking him. Joe flailed his arms around, trying to get Jordan to let go. Jordan wrapped his arms around tighter, constricting the air flowing to Joe’s brain. Joe soon passed out and fell to the floor as Jordan let go. Jordan threw Spencers guitar on the ground and opened the door, leaving them on the floor.

“What is all that noise!?” Dex yelled from his office, “I’m trying to play a game!”

Jordan walked over to Dex’s office and opened the door.

“Sorry Dex. Spencer dropped his guitar.” Jordan said.

“Shit. Is it broken?” Dex asked, getting up out of his chair.

Jordan pulled Dex back and quickly punched him, Knocking Dex out. Jordan closed the door behind him as he left Dex unconscious. Jordan headed down to Artist Joe’s office. Joe was drawing on his tablet. He looked up to see Jordan peering in his window. Joe signalled for him to come in. Jordan walked in and over to Joe.

“Hey Jordan. What do you think of this?” Joe asked, showing Jordan a drawing on his computer.

“Looks awesome, Joe.” Jordan said.

“Well, I’m going out to get some lunch because I didn’t bring any with me.” Joe said as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. “I won’t be long. Once I come back, I’ll work on those images for the new shirt.”

Joe walked towards the side door and left the Creature Office. Jordan walked down the hall way, passing his unconscious friends, towards the CreatureTalk stream room. He opened the door. James, Aleks and Dan were still there. Jordan walked in, closing the door behind him.

“You’re back.” James said.

“Sorry about before. I was going to join you, but I remembered that I needed to do something.” Jordan said.

“Did you get whatever it was done?” Dan asked.

“Almost, I just have three more tasks to take care of.” Jordan replied.

Jordan looked down at James, whom was staring up at him.

“You look really creepy.” Aleks said, laughing.

“Yea Jordan. You look like your about to murder James.” Dan laughed.

Jordan’s expression was plain, but evil, as if there was no remorse. James stared at Jordan and got up out of his chair, slowly backing away from him.

“I’m just gonna go to the kitchen.” James said, leaving the room.

“Sure.” Dan said, “So, Jordan. Tell us…have you ever had depression?”

Jordan looked at Dan, the same deadly expression. Jordan quickly grabbed the end of the table and toppled it over onto Aleks. Dan fell out of his chair and looked up at Jordan.

“Jordan! What the fuck are doing?” Dan Yelled.

Jordan looked over at Aleks whom was stuck underneath the table.

“Jordan!” Dan yelled.

Dan stood up. Jordan punched Dan, making him fall to the floor. Jordan punched Dan again, knocking him out.

“FUCK!” Aleks yelled, “Get this fucking table off me!”

Jordan walked over to Aleks and stared down at him.

“Jordan! Help! It fucking hurts!” Aleks yelled.

Jordan bent down to Aleks’ level and placed his hands on his neck. Aleks looked up at Jordan, tears in his eyes from the pain. Jordan pushed on Aleks’ neck, choking him. Aleks grabbed Jordan’s arms, trying to pull him off. Tones of people watching the stream were spamming the chat with questions as to what was happening.

Meanwhile…

James ran into the kitchen, seeing a mess on the floor. He walked over the mess to the counter top. He grabbed the largest knife he could find. He then walked back to the CreatureTalk stream room. James panicked as he heard Aleks yelling in pain, then sudden silence. James opened the door and saw Jordan choking Aleks. Jordan heard James open the door and quickly let go of Aleks and jump at James. James dropped the knife when Jordan slammed him into a wall. Aleks laid on the floor gasping for air and holding his throat. Jordan held James against the wall. He looked down at the knife and stepped his foot out to reach it. James quickly pushed Jordan away, grabbed the knife and pushed Jordan to the ground. James sat on Jordan, holding up the knife.

“James? Jordan?” A voice said from behind them.

James turned around to see Aron staring at the two.

“What are you doing?” Aron asked.

“James has gone crazy...He’s going to kill me!” Jordan said.

“Don’t trust him Aron, He’s the one who’s crazy.” James said.

Aron looked over to see Aleks with the table on top of him. Aron ran over to Aleks, kneeling down.

“Aleks, what happened? Are you okay?” Aron asked.

“Jordan…” Aleks said. “It was Jordan.”

Aron looked behind him at Jordan and James whom were both still in the same position as before. James watched Aron, not paying attention to Jordan whom grabbed James’ arms and threw him to the ground. Aron backed away from the two. Jordan grabbed the knife and stabbed James’ left arm.

“FUCK! You asshole!” James yelled.

Jordan got up and looked at Aron and Aleks with the bloody knife in his hand. He turned to leave the room and ran to his office. He stepped over Steph as he opened the drawer and grabbed the tablets and the water bottle. He ran out of the Creature Office and out of the building. He got into his car and drove off.

Joe pulled up as Jordan left. Joe got out of his car, holding his lunch. He locked his car and walked up into the Creature Office. He walked down the hall way, to hear moans of pain. Joe walked into the CreatureTalk stream room. He dropped his lunch as he saw James, Aron and Aleks. He dropped down to next to James.

“What happened?!” Joe asked.

“Jordan happened.” Aron said.

“He’s crazy! He tried to kill me and Aleks.” James said.

“I’m calling the police.” Joe said as he got out his phone and dialled for help.

A few days later…

All of the Creatures, Except Jordan, watched the news to find out that Jordan had been arrested.

“The notorious serial killer Jordan Mathewson has been apprehended and arrested by police late last night. Police say that He was under the influence of drugs that cause extreme bloodlust. Also, that he was prescribed the antidepressants by a very well-known doctor who goes by the name of Dr. McPharlane. They say that the drugs were actually a dangerous amount of steroids that caused the user to have extreme bloodlust and sudden rage. Jordan Mathewson was the victim of an extremely dangerous experiment by Dr. McPharlane. Jordan Mathewson has been put in hospital so they can extract the dangerous drugs from his system and Dr. McPharlane will be charged with Drug possession and jailed for seven years.”

James turned the TV off.

“I hope he’s okay.” Steph said.

Meanwhile…

Jordan sat on the hospital bed and looked at the chair across from him. A nurse was sitting in the chair. Her body limp and pale. A scalpel shoved into her neck with thick blood dripping down onto the floor, creating a puddle. Jordan pulled out the scalpel and held it in his hand. The doctor walked into the room and looked up to see the horror. Jordan stood up.

“Hello Doctor.”


End file.
